Reishi
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Leer el corazón de los demás puede llegar a ser una maldición... Pero no si tienes a tu lado a Yoh Asakura. Oneshot, YohAnna, fluff, spoilers mangas 1920 R


**_Nota de la autora:_** _como puse en el summary, este fic contiene pequeños spoilers de los mangas 19 y 20 (creo que nada serio, pero por si acaso…). Ah, y no hay guiones: el sistema de diálogos, para quitarme problemas, es el anglosajón._

**SPOILERS/EXPLICACIÓN DEL FIC: **

_El nombre del fic "**Reishi**", hace referencia a una habilidad que tenía Anna unos 5 años antes de los acontecimientos del manga. Se suele traducir por "empatía", refiriéndose a que, gracias a ello, podía saber lo que sentían o pensaban los demás. Y, sí, esta habilidad es la misma que la de Hao. _

_Básicamente, en el fanfiction (que realmente no tiene nada que ver con el argumento general del manga o el anime) se habla del Oni que Anna creó con todos esos sentimientos negativos que guardaba en su corazón a causa de su don (¿nunca habéis oído hablar de que a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia?) y de que Yoh lo venció, salvándola, a pesar de que ella le había advertido del peligro que corría si pretendía hacerla su esposa. Creo que esto es suficiente para que os podáis enterar del fic, pero en Internet se puede ver información sobre ello¡sólo hay que buscar!_

_Sin más, os dejo con la historia._

_XXX_

_Silvy_

* * *

**Reishi**

_by Silver Lady_

Su risa resonaba por todas partes. Disfrutaba del sabor de la victoria, y sus ojos brillaban de triunfo. Frente a él, ella y el cuerpo de su hermano.

Muerto.

Yoh estaba muerto.

Ella gritaba y lloraba. Y, de pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo se transformaba. Perdía su consciencia humana, y sólo se fijaba un objetivo: devorar aquel cuerpo inútil. Hao seguía riendo, porque, sin un cuerpo donde materializarse y con su alma controlada por él mismo, Yoh no podría resucitar jamás.

_"Jamás"_

Ella engullía sus vísceras, las carcajadas de aquel demonio seguían penetrando en su mente y los ojos inexpresivos de Yoh la miraban.

_"Traidora"_

'¡YOH!'

ooooo

Anna se levantó de inmediato, gritando el nombre de su prometido. Sólo podía oír los latidos desbocados de su corazón y su respiración agitada. Sudaba.

Y se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, a su lado, mirándola levemente inquieto, acercándose a ella para ver cómo estaba y susurrando su nombre 'Anna, Anna…'

'¿Qué haces aquí?' preguntó la rubia olvidándose por un momento de lo que acababa de ver en sueños. Se cerró de inmediato el yutaka, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por la situación.

'¿Estás bien?'

'Deberías estar en tu dormitorio, Asakura Yoh…'

'¿Qué estabas soñando?'

'Nada que te importe. Y vete ahora mismo a tu futón'

'Ni hablar'

Se miraron fijamente durante un rato. Sólo se oían unos grillos en el patio. Era verano y, como ella, Yoh llevaba un ligero yutaka, de color azul oscuro, para dormir. Anna se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa: el chico parecía dispuesto a interrogarla a pesar de todas las amenazas de muerte que ella le hiciera.

'¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación?' le interrogó la itako con un deje de impaciencia mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

'No podía dormir, así que me estaba dando un paseo por el patio y… te oí murmurar algo. Pensé que quizás estabas despierta y entré.'

La joven no dijo nada, así que Yoh pensó que tal vez este era el momento de abordarla.

'¿Quieres que salgamos fuera? Te vendrá bien tomar el aire'

Durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Anna fijó sus ojos negros en los suyos, evaluando sus intenciones. Finalmente, ella accedió:

'Está bien'

oooo

Se sentaron juntos frente a la fuente, permaneciendo largo rato en silencio. Yoh levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas, con su frecuente apariencia tranquila y ausente de todo y de todos. A él le encantaba sentarse en cualquier lugar y quedarse largas horas sumido en su pensamientos, y la compañía de Anna era muy agradable. Ésta le provocaba una sensación distinta a la de Manta o la de Amidamaru, algo como… Yoh no hubiera sabido explicarlo. Simplemente, no le habría importado pasarse toda la vida así, e incluso si ella se hubiese puesto más cerca… pero no. Con Anna había que ir despacio aunque se conocieran ya desde hacía más de cinco años.

'¿Mejor?' le preguntó a la rubia. Ella asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería.

'¿Me vas a contar ya qué estabas soñando?'

'Tuve una pesadilla con el Oni'

La respuesta, aunque no sorprendente, sí le pilló de improviso a Yoh, más que nada porque no esperaba que la itako respondiera a la primera.

'A veces tengo miedo de que vuelva a aparecer' añadió. Yoh sonrió y replicó con voz suave:

' Sabes que eso no va a pasar.'

Sí, Anna lo sabía. Y, sabía que, aunque el Oni despertara de nuevo, Yoh, mucho más poderoso que hacía cinco años, le vencería.

Sin embargo, a veces seguía teniendo pesadillas con él, como la de esa noche: ella se transformaba en Oni y atacaba al chico. Pero esa vez había sido peor: también había aparecido Hao… y el recuerdo del cadáver de Yoh no era nada agradable.

'¿Anna…?'

'¿Sí?'

'¿Te importa si esta noche duermo contigo? Prometo no salirme de mi futón y mantener un comportamiento apropiado' dijo solemnemente al tiempo que se reía. Anna le fulminó con la mirada:

'Más te vale o ni los Grandes Espíritus podrán salvarte de mí…'

Ni siquiera había preguntado por qué Yoh tenía ese repentino interés por compartir el dormitorio con ella, pues habría sido muy estúpido por su parte hacerlo.

Y, para qué nos vamos a engañar, la idea no le resultaba desagradable. Al contrario…

A lo mejor así, la amenaza del Oni desaparecería.

oooo

Yoh no estaba durmiendo, pues Anna no oía sus ronquidos. De hecho, su respiración suave era prácticamente imperceptible para ella.

La situación era extraña. Nunca habían dormido juntos ¿o sí? Ya ni se acordaba… además, ni siquiera estaban durmiendo juntos-juntos. Sólo estaban en el mismo dormitorio, solos… sí, alguna vez habían hecho lo mismo¿qué rayos tenía aquella noche de particular?

Se giró para hablarle, para decirle que se fuera o para darle por segunda vez las buenas noches. _Algo_. Lo que fuera.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el chaman la había estado mirando¡y el muy sinvergüenza se ponía a sonreír! Tenía calor, y en situaciones normales se habría desajustado un poco el yutaka, pero, claro, con él delante…

'Yoh¿puedes hacer el maldito favor de dormirte, o por lo menos dejar de mirarme tan descaradamente?'

'¿Qué tiene de malo que te mire?'

_"__Que hace que me pregunte cosas en las que preferiría no pensar, como, por ejemplo, por qué exactamente me estás mirando de esa forma. Porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, porque creo que va a pasar algo, y por lo menos yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas"_

'Porque me pones nerviosa'

_Touché_

Despacio, muy despacio, casi sin darse cuenta, Yoh se acercó a ella, recorriéndola con sus ojos oscuros. No era deseo lo que le movía a comportarse así (al menos, no sólo eso), sino el simple placer de contemplarla. Porque era Anna, y era verano y de noche, y se había abierto un poco más a él y le había confesado que aún tenía miedo.

Porque, con todos sus defectos, aquella noche la veía sencillamente perfecta.

'¿Recuerdas que estamos comprometidos, Anna?'

Frunció el ceño: no le gustaban los derroteros de la conversación, a pesar de que el tono de Yoh fuera inocente. O, al menos, lo pareciera.

'Yoh, exijo saber ahora mismo en qué estás pensando'

El chico sólo acentuó aún más su sonrisa ante la desconfianza de ella.

'Te eché mucho de menos en América' la expresión del rostro de la rubia se suavizó un poco 'Prométeme que la próxima vez que tenga que irme me acompañarás…'

'Soy tu prometida…'

_"Hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso…"_

'Te acompañaré adonde quiera que vayas como buena esposa…'

'Prométemelo, Anna'

'Te lo prometo'

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Estaban tan cerca…

'No obstante, hay algo injusto en todo esto…'

Yoh miró con expresión confusa a la itako, que le fulminaba con sus ojos negros.

'¿El qué?'

'Prometiste que serías el Shaman King y que yo sería la Primera Dama. Esto es una deshonra, Asakura Yoh…'

Obviamente, Anna no hablaba en serio, al menos no MUY en serio. Bien sabía ella que las circunstancias le habían impedido alcanzar su objetivo.

'En realidad, si mal no recuerdo, te prometí que llegaría a hacerme Shaman King con tal de ayudarte con… tu problema' la rectificó el moreno.'Y lo solucionamos mucho antes de que comenzara el torneo…'

'Aun así, comprenderás que eso es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona'

El chico rió por lo bajo y, Anna, haciéndose la indignada, le dio la espalda, en parte porque quería evitar ver cómo Yoh la miraba _de esa forma_ otra vez.

Mas, para su sorpresa, ocurrió algo inesperado: Yoh se pegó a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima, abrazándola:

'Me alegro de que esa chica que pretendía hacerse la dura para que me alejara de ella y así no sufriera sea mi futura esposa'

Anna, al oír la voz susurrante de su prometido pegada a su cuello, sintió cómo sus dieciséis años latían por todo su ser. Se giró hacia Yoh, cuyo contacto con su brazo la hacía estremecer y captó el olor de su piel y su calor más cerca que nunca.

Yoh nunca, _nunca_, jamás le había dado a entender que la quisiera de esa forma. Nunca. Ella, hacía cinco años, lo había leído de algún modo en su corazón, cuando todavía poseía el don (o la maldición, según se mirara) del reishi, de conocer los pensamientos y las emociones de los demás, pero siempre, siempre le había quedado la duda…

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba la respuesta.

Anna se sintió ligeramente mareada. Estaban allí, pegados, el uno junto al otro, en yutaka, de noche, completamente solos… miles de ideas se cruzaban por su mente…

Y cuando Yoh se acercó, su corazón se desbocó tanto (o quizás se paró un instante, en ese momento no le importaba) que pensó que iba a morir.

Pero para desconcierto y secreto desencanto de la rubia, él se limitó a darle un beso en la frente.

'Buenas noches, Anna'

Luego se volvió y, segundos después, ya estaba dormido…

Ella se quedó quieta, muy quieta, paralizada, escuchando solamente los grillos del jardín y los ronquidos de su futuro esposo. Sus latidos aún retumbaban en sus oídos y, con Yoh tan cerca, podía percibir todavía su calor y, si alargaba la mano, tocarle.

Se sintió en paz, como hacía mucho tiempo que nunca se había sentido. Y supo que a Yoh le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con ella.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


End file.
